


(Not) Bored

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [21]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never boring with Jake & Joaquin around</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Bored

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-first day of Christmas' for [wiccabex](http://wiccabex.livejournal.com), because not many people would ask for this. :) Part of the [No Rules](http://community.livejournal.com/no__rules) universe.

"You're up to something," Josh said.

"Not us," Joaquin smiled.

"Nope," Jake agreed, stretching, flashing a bit of skin.

"Riiiiiiiight. You must think I'm new."

"Only a little," Joaquin said, holding his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. He grinned when Josh gave him a dirty look.

"Fine," Josh said, "keep your secrets."

Before the words were out of his mouth, Jake was by his side, smiling, nimble fingers creeping along Josh's inseam.

"What would you say if I said I wanted you to double down on me again?"

"Seriously?"

Jake nodded.

"I think we can make that happen."


End file.
